legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dolphin Cruiser (41015)
Dolphin Cruiser is a set released in the summer of 2013. It is now retired. Official Description Sail in style on the Dolphin Cruiser! Set course for an ocean adventure on the Dolphin Cruiser with Mia, Maya and Andrew. Steer the boat with Andrew and take the girls for a spin around Lighthouse Island! Shoot down the waterslide or go waterskiing with the personal water scooter when you find a great place to swim! Lay in the sun on the chaise lounges or search for dolphin friends with the sonar! Later, serve up snacks at the picnic table or blend up some yummy fruit drinks at the snack bar! When the sun goes down, open the Dolphin Cruiser to play inside. Get Mia and Maya ready for the party on the captain’s deck with a shower and some primping in the bathroom. Afterwards, hang out in the lower deck living room and tuck the LEGO Friends into cozy beds. Includes Mia, Maya and Andrew mini-doll figures. *Includes Mia, Maya and Andrew mini-doll figures. * Features a waterslide, captain’s deck, kitchen, living room, bedroom with 2 beds, bathroom, shower, bow deck with snack bar and chaise lounges and a personal water scooter * Accessories include waterskis, dolphin sonar, sofa, plant, food accessories, drinking glasses and dolphin food * Take a wild ride on the personal watercraft and the waterskis! * Split the yacht to play inside! * Slip down the waterslide and go for a swim! * Search for dolphins with the sonar! * LEGO® Friends pieces are fully compatible with all LEGO System bricks * Collect all of the LEGO Friends sets for a whole world of LEGO Friends fun! * LEGO mini-dolls are LEGO figures made especially for the world of LEGO Friends that can be customized and combined in thousands of ways * Measures over 6" (17cm) high, 14" (38cm) long and 7" (19cm) wide LFChE Description Mia is passionate about helping animals, so she can't wait to climb aboard the Dolphin Cruiser. Mia, Maya and Andrew are on a mission to study the dolphins in the sea. They plan to have some fun, too! Andrew, Mia and Maya all take turns at steering the boat on exciting new missions. Andrew has also discovered some great new places to swim. The Dolphin Cruiser has special sonar equipment to locate dolphins underwater. Maya and Andrew like to have a drink at the snack bar and listen for any dolphins. After a busy day studying marine life, Mia and Maya have found the perfect way to relax - a thrilling water slide. It goes straight into the sea! Boat-mad Maya's favourite part of the Dolphin Cruiser is the captain's deck. She'd love to be the captain of the ship and be in charge of everything! Fun Facts * This set was featured in the episode Dolphin Cruise. * This set marks the first appearance of Andrew and Maya. * This was the first LEGO Friends set to include dolphins, them being Milo and Sheen. Gallery Dolpin Cruiser Unboxed.jpg|The set, unboxed and assembled. 41015 No.1.jpg|The top half of the cruiser. 41015 No.2.jpg|The bottom half of the cruiser. Dolphin-Cruiser-jetski-mini-dolls.jpg|Accessories included in the set. Category:Sets Category:2013 Sets Category:Summer 2013 Wave Category:Mia Sets Category:Vehicle Sets Category:Retired Sets